ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Awesome 7
Awesome 7 will be an original animated comedy/action/adventure/satire/slapstick/superhero series that will premiere on Cartoon Network sometime in the 2020s at Fall. The plot revolves around a mentally-unstable 10-year-old boy Curtis Stellar and his dim-witted superhero friends who are in-jokes of different styles of superheroes from comics, anime, television, video games, movies, and graphic novels. SUMMARY: In a nice town of Genericville, short-tempered kid Curtis Stellar meets the biggest surprise of his life when seven of the world's greatest---but the dumbest---heroes! When they form the Awesome 7, they go on wacky misadventures, super-powered missions, and epic quests to battle evil and save the world! But poor Curtis must use his intellect to keep his pals under control! EPISODES: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 CHARACTERS: Main Characters: *'Curtis Stellar'(voiced by TBA)-a grouchy, spoiled 10-year-old kid who befriends the Awesome 7 despite his lack of tolerance to their stupidity. He lives with his mom in a run-down apartment. He can also criticize supervillains for not being evil enough for the dumbest of reasons. *'Righteous Man'(voiced by Seth MacFarlane)-Righteous Man is Curtis' "best buddy", and leader of Awesome 7. Righteous Man has super strength, super speed, flight, and endurance. He can shoot lasers from his eyes and can freeze anything with his breath. Everytime he tries to save the world, he ends up making a mess of things, much to Curtis' impatience. He is a parody of the comic book character Superman. *'Karate Man'(voiced by Tom Kenny)-his full name is Hi-Yah Chop Karate Man. Karate Man is a steretypical Japanese hero. He never reforms to his human form from his cyborg form. He is fast, quick, and is a master of martial arts. He is very vengeful, and Curtis keeps berating him for overreacting. He is a parody of Japanese tokusatsu superheroes like Kamen Rider, Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Space Sheriff Gavan, Kikaider, Inazuman, etc. *'Cobra'(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-a sassy secret agent and the only female of Awesome 7. Cobra is stealthy and athletic, but she is very hotheaded. She enjoys disappearing with smokebombs because she thinks it's cool. She is a stereotypical female adult sometimes. She is a parody of female secret agents you see in pop culture. *'Shigeru Moshibo'(voiced by T.J. Miller)-Shigeru Moshibo is a stereotypical anime hero drawn as a samurai warrior. He takes everything seriously and believes he is tasked to do them, for the sake of "honor." Shigeru is also the top swordsman of Awesome 7, and can be a bit stingy. Shigeru Moshibo is a parody of anime heroes you see in manga and TV shows like Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, and Ruroni Kenshin. *'Grungo the Great'(voiced by Clancy Brown)-Awesome 7's muscle. Grungo is a barbarian, and is armed with many weapons, from axes to swords to maces to clubs. He has poor table manners and suffers from gross-out humor. Even Curtis doesn't get this by. Grungo the Great is a parody of pop-culture barbarians like Conan and He-Man. *'The Smog'(voiced by Rodger Bumpass)-Smog is a mysterious caped figure who is just as stealthy as Cobra. He hides in shadows and can camoflague. Compared to the other members of Awesome 7, Smog doesn't have any superpowers but is at the highest peak of human perfection. He is a parody of old-school serial heroes like the Green Hornet and the Phantom. *'Mecha-Deputy'(voiced by TBA)-Mecha-Deputy is a half-human, half-cyborg upholder of the law of Awesome 7. Mecha-Deputy takes the acts of justice seriously, much to the annoyance of his comrades. He is obsessed with scanning for information. Too bad it takes too much time, and it annoys Curtis a lot. His hands can turn into lasers while he can deploy swords and guns. He is a parody of Robocop. Supporting Characters: *Victoria Stellar(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-Victoria is Curtis' mother who is tired of trying to tolerate Curtis' negative attitude. She is either divorced or widowed. * Charlie "Chowder" Binbo(voiced by Rob Paulsen)-one of Curtis' friends. He is a born whiner. * Peggy McGabe(voiced by Debi Derryberry)-one of Curtis' friends. She and Curtis argue a lot. Villains: *Dr. Amadeus Stellar(voiced by Gilbert Gottfried)-Curtis' evil and childish uncle. He is a stereotypical mad scientist, and one of Awesome 7's most iconic foes. He is also one of Righteous Man's enemies. He tries to destroy and wreck havoc on the town, just as a ploy to do stupid things, like jacking up prices on gas and food, make a waterpark, all that jazz. And Curtis criticizes him for his lack of imagination every time. Category:Superheroes Category:Parodies Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Upcoming TV series